A su servicio
by Symbelmine
Summary: [Para Ludmi] Por eso sonrió con dulzura al escuchar las palabras del hombre a su lado. A ella le habían roto el corazón muchas veces, sabía lo que era agonizar por dentro al sentirse engañada y perdida.


Hola, pequeños cupcakes :D

Está es mi respuesta al desafío propuesto por** Ludmi**, mejor conocida como** Mikah Valyria**, en el foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

* * *

_Todo esto es propiedad de Geroge R. R. Martin. _

* * *

Rhaegar luchó con valentía, Rhaegar luchó con nobleza, Rhaegar luchó honorablemente. Y Rhaegar murió

—Ser Jorah Mormont, a su servicio.

Que burlesco sonaba eso ahora en los oídos de Sansa. Ella que sonreía como tonta al verlo pasar cerca suyo e inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto, siendo el perfecto caballero que ella toda la vida había esperado.

—Puede que su padre me haya exiliado, pero sigo siendo un hijo del Norte. Mi fidelidad le pertenece.

Se lo había dicho la noche del banquete, dos días después de haber arribado a Poniente junto a Tyrion y a la Reina Dragón. Daenerys de la Tormenta, la que no arde, madre de dragones. Sansa había escuchado en los pasillos que ella había roto el corazón de Ser Jorah al elegir como amante a un mercenario de cabellos azules.

Daario Naharis, lo conocía de vista.

Por eso sonrió con dulzura al escuchar las palabras del hombre a su lado. A ella le habían roto el corazón muchas veces, sabía lo que era agonizar por dentro al sentirse engañada y perdida.

Tyrion, sentado a su lado en la carroza, le dio un codazo fuerte para sacarla de sus vacilaciones.

—¿En qué piensas?

Habían llegado a ser buenos amigos en los últimos días. Superado el trauma inicial de saberse aún casada con él, supo apreciar todas las capacidades que en otro tiempo había pasado por alto.

—En Ser Jorah —respondió con franqueza, mirando los retazos de cielo que se colaban a través de las gruesas cortinas. El invierno se les iba encima con avidez, tratando de tragarlos a todos—. He oído decir que ha renunciado al cargo que le ofreció la reina y planea volver al Norte. Su sobrina Lyanna ya tiene todo dispuesto. No me parece justo.

—¿Por qué no podrá verlo usted más, mi señora?

La sonrisa del enano deformó la cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara e hizo sonrojar a Sansa.

—No sé de qué habla.

—Ay, Sansa, a pesar de que has madurado mucho sigues siendo una dulce niña del verano en lo que respecta a tu corazón.

Le guiñó con el ojo negro como para enfatizar su punto.

—Está usted insinuando que su señora esposa le quiere engañar con un señor menor que tiene dos veces su edad.

Habían acordado seguir con el teatro de los buenos esposos para que Sansa pudiera librarse de los acosos de medio reino por su mano, y las tierras que venían con ella, y porque era más sencillo para Daenerys tratar con dos personas los asuntos de tres reinos.

—Sansa, me ofendes, sabes que no soy un hombre tacaño. Todo lo que tengo lo comparto siempre con mis amigos, Jorah fue durante mi viaje por Essos lo más cercano que puedo tener a un amigo.

El cojín que lanzó a su cara, hizo que Tyrion se ahogara en plumas y risas.

…

—Mi señora.

La sorpresa en el rostro del hombre era palpable, como una sombra inmensa que empañara sus ojos cansados. Llevaba la armadura y el escudo de su casa, pero se veía desvalido ante unas simples palabras.

—Eso es deshonroso, Lady Sansa, no puedo hacerlo. Iría en contra de las leyes y los principios.

Sansa lo conocía bien, sabía que estaba muriendo por decirle que sí, que le amaba. Ella no le reprochaba el que se negara, menos cuando lo hacía tan de improviso, cuando la orden directa desde el Trono de Hierro era que él se uniera a las huestes del dominio y aplacara a los rebeldes. ¿Seguía amando a Daenerys como ella sospechaba?

—No, no lo es. Yo le amo, le amo por todo lo que usted es y lo que me ha ofrecido. El amor no es malo. Si lo que le preocupa es Tyrion, deje de martirizarse, él no se queja. Usted mismo sabe que entre nosotros no hay nada más allá de la camaradería y la amistad.

—Pero porque yo ¿no puede ser otro más joven, más apuesto, alguien menos apaleado por la vida?

—No, porque fue usted quien evitó que Daenerys me tratase como a otro rehén más cuando llegó al Valle e hizo que se creyera lo de mi matrimonio con Tyrion. ¿No fue usted el que en un principio dijo que estaba a mi servicio? ¿El que se ofreció a bailar conmigo y a acompañarme a donde yo quisiera?

La idea de Sansa en un principio no había sido echarle todas esas cosas en cara, pero la presión del momento no le dejaba de otra. No iba a dejar que ella lo alejase, ella que seguramente ya sospechaba de todo y se llenaba de tantas paranoias como su difunto padre.

—Sí, pero eso no justifica el que usted me diga estas cosas. Está jugando conmigo.

—Jugar. Jugar es lo que han hecho toda la vida conmigo y le juró que no le haría eso a usted jamás. Solo quiero que venga conmigo, que deje a su Reina y me acompañe. Tyrion se irá a Roca Casterly y yo necesitaré a alguien en el Valle conmigo. Quiero que sea usted, quiero que me ame.

Que la amara como ninguno otro se había atrevido a hacerlo y que la cuidara, que la cuidara de todas las pesadillas que la acechaban en la noche mientras tenía una cama sola y fría.

—Está bien.

—¿Está bien?

—Estoy a su servicio, ya se lo dije una vez.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre encendió como nunca el corazón de Sansa. Se empinó con suavidad y posó un suave beso en los labios de Jorah. Le quería con ella de ese día y para siempre.


End file.
